Edward Clegg
| residence = Washington, D.C., United States of America | education = | affiliation = United States Army | profession = United States Army Chief of Staff | rank = General | father = | mother = | siblings = | marital = | spouse = | children = | sigothers = | others = | actor = Robert Forster | appearances = 1 film }} General Edward Clegg is a U.S. Army General and Army Chief of Staff. Biography United States Army service Edward Clegg join the U.S. Army long ago and rose the ranks of General. He eventually became the United States Army Chief of Staff. Olympus Has Fallen White House taken While the White House was under attack by North Korean terrorists, Clegg and his top advisors arrived in the Crisis Room at The Pentagon and tells everyone to get the Rapid Response Team from Andrews Base moving. He asked NSA Deputy Director Ray Monroe about the situation. After Monroe tells him that the front fence has been breached as well as the C-130 Hercules burning south of the White House and the gunfight is occurring at the North Lawn, Clegg is shocked by the recent developments. He asked Secret Service director Lynne Jacobs where President Benjamin Asher is and Jacobs confirms that he's in the PEOC bunker below the White House. After a few minutes, Clegg impatiently asked where the response them. Monroe says that they are a few minutes out, but he and Jacobs say the PEOC has gone offline, fearing a hostage situation is at hand. After the White House was taken, a live video feed from the bunker and it was South Korean Prime Minister Lee Tae-Woo on screen. General Clegg tried to speak to Lee on the video conference, but was shot in the head by the mastermind, which shocked Clegg and everyone in the Pentagon. Then the terrorists bring the captive President Asher to the feed, who quickly warns The Pentagon not to negotiate before being pulled away from the camera. The mastermind, who disguised himself as the head of Lee's security detail and chief aide, appeared. He tells Clegg that he has their Commander-in-Chief and orders his troops to stand down. General Clegg asked the leader who is he. The terrorist only replies that he is the man in control of the White House and again orders him to stand his troops down. Clegg hesitated for a moment and orders his units to stand down and the mastermind shut off the video feed. The general tells everyone that they are at DEPCOM 4. When Speaker of the House Allan Trumbull arrived and took over as acting President, Clegg tells that they secured a perimeter in the White House and cleared within 10 block radius. Around 9:55 PM, General Clegg hears that they have contact inside the White House from the President's satellite phone. After Trumbull asked if it was the President and the voice of the caller reveals it wasn't, Clegg silently wondered who it is. Then the caller was revealed to be Mike Banning, a Secret Service agent. When Banning asked if the President is in the bunker, Clegg puts the speaker on mute before Jacobs can answer, cautiously asking her if Banning can be trusted. Jacobs vouches Banning to him and the others, but Clegg hears from Monroe that Banning was removed the Presidential Detail after the car accident that killed First Lady Margaret Asher. Jacobs say to Trumbull and everyone that Banning is ex-Special Forces with the 75th Ranger Regiment. As everyone in the Crisis Room realized that they have no other intelligence coming from inside the White House, Trumbull nodded to Clegg to put Banning back on. After the general unmutes the speaker, he listens to the call as Jacobs tells Banning that President Asher is held hostage in the bunker. Banning gives them the situation report. After the mastermind tells Trumbull and the others that he wants them to recall the Seventh Fleet and remove their troops out of Korea, Clegg tells Trumbull if they withdraw their forces, South Korea could fall by North Korean forces within 72 hours. But Jacobs tells everyone that if they do nothing, the terrorists will kill President Asher, Vice President Charlie Rodriguez and every other official in the PEOC, as well as Connor if they had him. Trumbull takes charge and tells everyone to secure all nuclear sites and handle the crisis. He differed on certain positions for how to take down Kang and his terrorist operatives, even offering near the end of the night to launch any necessary weapons that would keep that mad man penned down. Despite encountering differing with his superiors and even breaking into a brief heated discussion with both Trumbull and Jacobs, he was seen days later with Jacobs, Mike Banning and other Presidential aides as President Asher delivered a inspirational speech to the nation. Behind the Scenes General Edward Clegg was portrayed by Robert Forster in Olympus Has Fallen. Appearance Category:American military personnel Category:Americans Category:Males Category:Olympus Has Fallen characters Category:United States Army generals Category:United States Army officers Category:United States Army personnel